


Rooftops at Midnight Cure Sleepless Nights.

by Katitty



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WAAAY too much fluff, i dont know how to tag this, it's fluffy, its over stuffed with fluff, the ending sucks tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec suck at sleeping. So they decide to not sleep together. I don't -</p><p> I just know it's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops at Midnight Cure Sleepless Nights.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> The ending sucks by the way. Just so you know.
> 
>  
> 
> (Please point out any mistakes!)

Alec had called Magnus at exactly three o’clock. 

‘Sleep doesn’t come easy when you never stop thinking, Alexander.’

He had answered on the second ring and didn’t sound tired, so Alec didn’t feel as guilty as he would have. 

‘Why aren’t you sleeping?’

Alec smiled at the huff of silent laughter that came before Magnus answered. ‘Why are you calling me at three a.m?’

‘Touche.’

There was a moment of silence, and Alec wondered if maybe the world had stopped turning, and then, with a voice so soft and tender Alec near melted, Magnus whispered, ‘Alexander.’

\- - -  
Alec decided that the stars where more beautiful when they are illuminated by Magnus Bane’s smile.

They had been on the roof of Magnus’s building since sunset, and Alec was just a sip past tipsy. His body felt loose, and the music Magnus had put on seemed to pulse through his bones, causing every nerve ending to ignite in delicious flames.

‘Your smile is pretty. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.’

Alec felt his face form as smile of his own when the other mans nose scrunched up at his comment. ‘That’s cute too.’

Magnus stood from where he had been sitting, atop the barrier at the very edge of the building, dangerously comfortable, and Alec watched him dance over. His body moving and his fingers clicking in time to the beat of the current song. 

A giggle burst from Alec, and Magnus doubled over in laughter just as he reached Alec, and Alec thought - for the second time that night - that the stars where much more beautiful when they were illuminated by Magnus Bane’s smile.

\- - -

‘You need to learn how to dance,’ Magnus muttered the next day, ‘you are really bad.’  
‘  
Alec groaned, Magnus’s glossy, canary yellow sheets where too bright, reflecting the afternoon sun horribly. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and groaned again at the memories of Magnus and himself dancing around under the stars rushed through his mind. 

‘Tell me I didn’t dance. Please.’

Magnus chuckled, and Alec thought he could have swam in it, it was that deep. ‘I’m not a liar, Darling. But I would be happy to teach you.’

‘I don’t dance,’ Alec muttered grumpily. 

‘Clearly,’ Magnus replied.

There was a snap, and Alec lifted his head at the smell of coffee. And there, on the side table next to him, was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

\- - -

‘You snore,’ Magnus pointed out on the way back to the Institute. 

‘Only when I’m really tired!’ 

‘Wow, okay Alexander. No need to get defensive.’ Magnus chuckled, and glances across at Alec. ‘Your snores are cute.’

Alec ducked his head, tilted it towards Magnus and pursed his lips.

‘Best sleep I’ve had in months though.’

‘Same. Sleeping doesn’t get easier with age, let me tell you.’ 

Alec huffed a laugh.

‘You’re welcome to sleep at my house if you need to get away from the Institute.’

‘I always need to get away from the Institute.’ Alec rolled his eyes.

‘Well,’ Magnus said, as his eyes dragged over the Institute’s steps, stopping on the wooden doors, ‘you’re always welcome.’ Magnus looked back at Alec when he finished.

Alec was glancing at the sky, and Magnus noticed that the sun had set again, and he wondered what waited for Alec behind the church doors. 

He pulled his gaze back down to Magnus. ‘You really do have a beautiful smile,’ Alec whispered, ‘and I mean it this time.’

Magnus’s nose crinkled again, and Alec smiled, it was very quickly becoming one of his most favorite quirks.

‘Your smile isn’t hard to look at either.’ 

Magnus bit his lip for a moment, holding back a laugh at Alec’s blush, then suddenly Alec’s mouth was on his, and Magnus’s held in laughter melted away. His entire body melted, became weightless, and if Alec’s hands hadn’t come up to rest on his his, he was sure his knees would have given out. 

And then he was gone, Magnus opened his eyes to see him walking backwards, slowly getting further and further away from him. 

‘I’ve never kissed someone under the stars,’ he called out, ‘wanted to try it.’ 

Magnus smiled, shook his head,rolled his lips and conjured a portal. 

\- - -

‘They totally banged.’ 

Alec rolled his eyes, ignoring the three sets of eyes that followed him through the foyer of the Institute.

‘A whole 26 hours alone with Magnus Bane. What else could they have been doing?’

‘Sleeping.’ Alec replied grumpily.

‘Sure,’ Clary said, and Alec, for the first time in weeks, kind of wanted to strangle her, ‘you smell like a bar.’

Izzy laughed, and Alec couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. ‘Magnus made cocktails,’ she said in a sultry voice. 

Alec heard the distinct sound of a slap, and turned to see the Jace and Izzy’s hands part. 

‘Can you not high-five over my nonexistent sex life?’

His three enemies laughed as he walked off towards his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hella suckish ending but I will never apologize because I needed to add that pun.


End file.
